The NEW mob kingdom
by Michael1235
Summary: Welcome to the mob kingdom, my version. The princesses have forgotten about najee because he left. They also can't lose there human skins. Michael (me) x Harem. This includes Mob Talker


Welcome to my new story "The NEW Mob Kingdom". Yes this is going to be like Najee's story but he has teleported back home and a new guy comes in, and that's me. Then the mob princesses forgot all about what happened to Najee and never lose their human skin. I am still working on the other but I had a great idea about this one and I hope you like it.

What I look like:

Name: Michael

A little muscular and I am a white with a small tan. (NOT ORANGE SKINED)

I wear a blue jacket with a creeper face on the back and black jeans

I am a nice guy who is a nerd and gets mad when you make fun of anything he loves (EX: family, friend, Etc.) and I never give up.

Age: 16 and about to become 17

Bio: My mother and father died when they were in a car crash and I lived by myself.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school. I am eating lunch with some of my friends and then they left the table. Then one of the smart kids which was a girl, asked me to go to their table. Then somebody with a deep voice said to me "What are you doing in my seat asshole" I look behind me and it was a tall and strong kid that bullies me. Then I responded "But I was here first". Then he grabs the back of my blue jacket and I fell to the ground. Then I heard him yell at me "GET UP FUCKER". I got back up to get knocked down again. Then he went to his knees and he says "I bet your parents killed themselves because of you nerd". Then he punches me 5 times. Then the other people laughed at me and I was bleeding a lot. I got back up and ran home. Then I did the only thing that cheers me up is to play Minecraft. Then I logged on and there was a purple cube outside my computer. So I touched it and I blacked out. I woke up and I looked around and everything was made of blocks and it was Minecraft and I was still a human.

(_italic = thoughts)_

_Why the hell am I in Minecraft._

_I guess I can do what any Minecraft player will do PUNCH A TREE!_

I found a tree and punched it. Then I found some other trees so I punched them. Then I crafted wooden planks into a crafting table. I made a wooden pick and I mined 5 cobblestone and then I made a stone axe and stone sword. It was starting to become night and I ran and found a beach house. I looked inside and there was no one. There was a furnace, crafting table, some chest and a bed. So I lived there for the night. I was sleeping and I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard teleporting outside and then I looked out the window and saw the eyes of the enderman. I looked at the sealing and praying for the enderman to not come inside. Then there was multiple teleporting noises. The last one was inside

_Shit I am dead!_

I looked at the enderman and it was not the enderman I was excepting. It was a person with a black coat and an enderman hat and she was standing there smiling. I broke the silence and said "Hello". Then she responded "Hey there". Then the silence was back. I broke it again "Who are you and why are you smiling". Then she responded with "I am Andr the princess of the enderman and I am smiling because you looked into my eyes and I am here to beat you up". That is when I got out of my bed and grabbed the stone sword on my back. I ran out the door and I ran fast. I looked behind me and she is chasing me. So I ran faster. Then I looked behind me again and she was gone. Then I stopped and walked back home then when I was half way home and I heard teleporting. Then I was too afraid to look behind me but I looked anyway and there she was with that grin on her face. Then I get punched in my head and I started to bleed again. I got back up and I swung the sword at her and I missed because she teleported and hit me in the head again. I got up and I got the least expected thing ever. I got kissed by her. Then she let go of me from her strong grip and I yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT". She then said "I like you. You never gave up like most people and you're a human and we don't have any humans here". Then she left. Then I hear another woman's voice say "I see you met ender bitch". Then I said with my stone sword out "Who are you". Then I saw a girl with a white jacket that does not cover her cleavage very well and the same thing with her shorts. Then she said "I am Skelly, the princess of the skeletons and who are you". I said still with my sword out "I'm Michael and are you going to do the same thing as Andr". Then she replied "No, I won't hurt you human unless you hurt me". Then I lower my sword down. Then I said "Do you need help". Then she said "It looks like you need help getting home". Then I replied "I do need some help but its ok". Then she said "I am still going to help". Then she followed me home and when I got home I thanked her and she gave me a hug and left. Then I knew that this day is a start of a huge adventure.

Thank you for reading and I give credit to Najee because he inspired me to make this story. I will most likely post the next chapter today or tommrow.


End file.
